More than I realized
by ThroughAMirrorDarkly
Summary: Aiden and Ethan knew Jackson before he left for London. In fact, they were all friends, but Aiden and Jackson, especially, got close. Jackson never realized just how close they were until he hears the news of Aiden's death. As he rushes back to Beacon Hills, he starts to think about their friendship and once he arrives back home, everything has changed.


Jackson woke up that morning with a sinking feeling in his stomach. All throughout his morning workout, the feeling grew, leaving him barely able to concentrate during classes. After what seemed like a longer than usual day, all he wanted to do was go back to his flat, curl up, and call Danny to see how things were going.

After he got home, and was about to walk to his couch, a stabbing pain shot through his chest, leaving him gasping for air. When he could finally focus again, the empty feeling in his chest left him curled up on the floor where he'd fallen. What seemed like hours later, his phone started ringing. It rang a few times before he finally picked it up with shaking hands, and answered.

"H-hey Danny, w-what's up?"  
"I-It's Aiden."

Jackson barely heard anything after that, he was in shock. "I-I'm on my way." And for once, he was extremely grateful for his family's wealth, especially as he paid the taxi driver extra for rushing him to Heathrow, and once more as he slid over his card to purchase his ticket.

Hours later, he was curled up on a plane over the Atlantic, headed back to Beacon Hills, headed back home. As exhausted as he was, his mind kept spinning out more and more scattered thoughts. He thought back to what he did remember of Danny's call, the details of what happened. The stabbing pain that had shot through him, it'd happened right as Aiden had been stabbed. Were they connected somehow? They'd been good friends before he left for London, but had he somehow missed something?

Could he have done something to prevent this from happening? Could he have saved Aiden if he'd been there to help? Would having one more wolf with them changed the result of the fight? Would Aiden still be alive if he'd been there?

His breathing sped up and an empty, hopelessness seemed to overwhelm him. Aiden had been one of the very few people he'd opened up to, one of the only people he'd actually talked to about his nightmares, his fears, his hopes and dreams. The long sleepless nights they'd spent, just enjoying each other's company and taking comfort from the mere presence of the other. The night they finally opened up and started really talking to each other. Aiden, the one person he'd never expected to get so close to, but now that he'd lost him, it was Aiden, the one person he didn't think he could live without.

Jackson's wolf had retreated and lay curled up, listlessly, whimpering softly and with a start, Jackson began to remember bits and pieces of wolf culture that Derek had shared with him years ago. _Mates_. The word flashed through him like a bolt of lightning, and he realized with a start, that he'd never really believed they existed. He'd assumed that they were a thing of the past, that they did things differently now. But what if they didn't? What if mates were real? Was there a reason that he'd felt so safe opening up to Aiden? A reason that he'd wanted to curl around the other wolf and protect him from his past?

From how his wolf was acting right now, it left him asking a question he never thought he would. _Was Aiden his mate?_ It didn't matter now though, did it? He'd never be able to find out, Aiden was..he couldn't say the word, and instead, tried to focus on something else for the rest of the flight.

He'd been so lost in thought, that it wasn't until the fight attendant tapped him on the shoulder, that he realized he was the last remaining passenger on the flight. With a sheepish word of thanks, he gathers his few belongings and exited the plane. He quickly checked his phone, only taking a moment to text Danny back that he didn't need a ride from the airport, he'd catch a cab.

It didn't take long to flag down a cab and soon he was on his way to Beacon Hills Memorial. Where else would they be keeping Aiden? He wanted to have a chance to see his body before the funeral, to say his last goodbyes in private. As they arrived, Jackson handed the cabby more than a few bills and told him to keep the change. Then, with a deep breath, he made his way to the front desk.

Expecting to be pointed towards the morgue, Jackson was surprised when the woman behind the desk pointed him in the direction of a private room on the third floor. Trying to not get his hopes up, the elevator ride seemed to take forever, leaving him shaking and nervous as he approached the room. The thumping in his ears was the only sound he could hear, and with a shaking hand, he slowly opened the door. The sudden flood of warmth and relief that shot through his chest had him almost sobbing in relief.

He walked inside quickly, not bothering to shut the door, all thoughts forgotten in the presence of the bandaged, unconscious form occupying the only bed in the room. His wolf was pacing, whining, urging him to curl up next to Aiden, but as he finally took his eyes off the injured wolf and surveyed the room, he noticed that he wasn't alone, Ethan and Danny sat in the corner of the room, looking up at him.

With a hoarse whisper, he greeted them, "D-Danny, Ethan, I-I, I thought.." He couldn't say the words, it was too painful to admit that for a full day, he'd thought Aiden was dead. He let them both wrap their arms around him, holding him tightly. It was then, and only then, that his walls broke, and he was sobbing into Danny's shoulder.

No words were needed as the two of them silently hugged Jackson close, rubbing circles on his back. When he'd finally run out of tears and calmed down a little, he pulled away and moved a chair next to Aiden's bed. He sat down, leaning close and gently taking Aiden's hand in his, running his thumb carefully back and forth across the back of it.

Ethan and Danny looked at each other, then back to Jackson and Aiden, then to each other again, it was Ethan that finally broke the silence.

"We're gonna go grab some food from the cafeteria, give you two some time alone. D'you want anything?"

Jackson just shook his head, his attention solely on Aiden now, barely taking note of the door closing, leaving him alone with the injured wolf. For a moment longer, he was silent, then he started speaking.

"I-I thought I'd lost you forever when I got that phone call. Felt like part of me died. I just, I could barely breathe, I kept wondering if I could have done something, if only I'd been there. I, it's my fault, I wasn't there to help you, I didn't have your back. I thought I'd never get the chance to tell you how I felt, no, how I feel." Jackson paused, using the moment to catch his breath and take in Aiden's unconscious form. The bandages wrapped around his chest, the numerous bruised and cuts all over his figure. He reached over and gently brushed some hair away from Aiden's face, then continued.

"Since the first day we met, there was something about you, something I could never explain. I just, I tried to ignore it, push it down, I didn't want that feeling. Then later, you were the only person that I felt safe really talking to. All those nights, the ones where we stayed up, watching movies, drinking. We didn't even have to talk, we just understood each other. Then when we finally did start talking, I told you things I'd never told anyone else, things I'd never dream of talking to Danny about and I, I. I think I might love you Aiden. I mean, I always knew that I liked you, fuck, I really liked you, but it wasn't until I thought I'd never have the chance to tell you, that I finally realized. I fucking love you Aiden."

Jackson's voice trailed off and he just sat there, periodically pulling pain from Aiden and listening to the soft inhales and exhales that proved Aiden was still alive. He finally dozed off, but his eyes flew open when he heard a hoarse whisper,

"J-Jacks, y-you're here."

Jackson's face lit up at the sound of Aiden's voice. "Yeah Aid, I'm here, and I'm not going anywhere, ever. Okay?"

"P'omise?"

Aiden's eyes were already fluttering closed, and he was asleep before the other wolf answered. Jackson leaned closer and gently kissed Aiden's forehead, "I'm never leaving you again Aiden, I promise."

Jackson knew that Aiden hadn't heard him, but that didn't matter, he'd said it, he'd admitted it. He happily settled back in the chair and closed his eyes. Which is how Danny and Ethan found him when they finally returned from the cafeteria. Neither one could hold back their tired grins at the sight in front of them. Aiden's face looked calm and peaceful with the barest hint of a smile on it, and his whole body was shifted closer to Jackson. Their gaze continued down and they smiled as they saw Jackson, asleep, holding Aiden's hand with a smile on his face.

With a knowing glance, Ethan pulled out his phone and took a picture to send to the rest of the pack that wasn't able to be there. As they left the room after leaving a note, they made their way downstairs to head home for a quick shower and nap. Ethan had just finished typing a short message to go along with the photo and pressed send.

Elsewhere, every pack member's phone lit up with a message, making them smile when they opened it.

_"The docs were right. Looks like Aiden will be okay now."_


End file.
